No todo está en los libros
by Muselina
Summary: Reid se ofreció para cuidar al pequeño Henry mientras JJ sale con las chicas. Él no tiene mucha experiencia con niños, pero ¿qué tan difícil puede ser cuidar a un niño de tres años? Basado en el episodio "A Family Affair". One-Shot.


_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Criminal Minds es propiedad de CBS y Jeff Davis.  
_

_Esto se me ocurrió después de ver el capítulo "A Family Affair". ¿Qué pasó con Reid cuando cuidó a Henry?  
_

**No todo está en los libros**

JJ se movía frenéticamente por la cocina de la casa, mientras le daba a Reid las instrucciones necesarias. Él estaba parado en el marco de la puerta que separaba la cocina del pequeño living-comedor, mirándola con una ceja levantada.

—Bien, Spence —dijo ella, mientras revisaba el bolso de deportes que estaba sobre la mesa —. En la puerta del refrigerador está la lista de los teléfonos de emergencia. Cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme, yo vendré lo antes posible —repitió JJ por quinta vez esa tarde.

Reid asintió. Su prodigioso cerebro había memorizado las instrucciones de JJ tras escucharlas por primera vez. Sin embargo, parecía que JJ no estaba convencida de su capacidad para cuidar niños, e insistía en repetir una y otra vez lo que Reid tenía que hacer. Las cosas que JJ decía habrían espantado a una niñera más experimentada, pero Reid pensaba que cuidar a un niño no podía ser tan difícil y que JJ sólo estaba exagerando.

—Tranquila, JJ, ya lo entendí —dijo Reid, dejando el papel con las instrucciones sobre el mesón de la cocina —. ¿A qué hora se supone que es su clase de salsa?

Justo en ese momento, el celular de JJ comenzó a sonar con fuerza. La mujer rebuscó en su bolso y lo tomó, llevándoselo al oído.

—¿García? —Contestó, tomando la hoja con las instrucciones y devolviéndosela a Reid. —¿Estás afuera de mi casa? Está bien, salgo en un momento, García. No te impacientes, llegaremos a la hora —agregó, cortando la llamada —. Recuerda, Spence, debes acostar a Henry a las…

—Siete y media —la interrumpió Reid, con una mirada elocuente —. Ya lo sé, JJ. No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Ya vete, van a llegar tarde —añadió, con una sonrisa que intentaba ser tranquilizadora, pero que a JJ no la tranquilizaba en lo absoluto.

Reid nunca se había quedado a cargo de Henry, o de ningún otro niño. ¿Qué pasaría si Henry hacía un escándalo por el guiso de espinacas que le había dejado? ¿O si se rehusaba a dormir sin que ella le diera el beso de buenas noches? Estaba segura de que Reid no sabría cómo manejar esas situaciones, y ella tampoco le había explicado cómo hacerlo. Descartando esas dudas, JJ aferró su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Eh… ¿JJ? —La detuvo Reid, con un tono de duda que hizo que JJ se parara en seco. —¿A qué hora piensas llegar?

—No más tarde que las once, Spence —contestó ella, respirando aliviada. Henry apareció en el marco de la puerta y JJ corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla. —Adiós, Henry. Hazle caso a tío Spencer en lo que diga.

—Sí, mamá —dijo el niño, esbozando una sonrisa inocente. JJ lo besó nuevamente en la mejilla, como si no se decidiera a irse. En ese momento, la bocina de un auto sonó afuera de la casa, y ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ya me voy, antes de que García termine de impacientarse —declaró, dejando a Henry en el suelo y saliendo apresuradamente de la casa.

Reid miró al pequeño niño que tenía a su lado y le sonrió. Henry era su ahijado, pero no solía pasar mucho tiempo con él, esa podría ser una oportunidad para hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Henry? —Le preguntó, sin saber que esa pregunta era una muy mala idea. Reid no podía saber que esa simple pregunta sería la desencadenante de un desastre de proporciones épicas.

-o-

—Henry, ¿por qué no comes? —Dijo Reid. Él y Henry estaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina, cada uno con un plato de guiso de espinacas. El niño simplemente miraba su plato y lo revolvía con un tenedor, distraídamente.

—No quiero comer —declaró Henry, muy serio —. No me gusta, quiero otra cosa.

—No hay otra cosa, esto es lo que tu mamá dejó para que comiéramos —Reid intentó razonar con el niño. Pero Henry no estaba dispuesto a negociar con nadie, él no quería comer esa cosa verde que tenía frente a sí.

—No quiero comer esto, quiero pizza —se obstinó el niño. Reid suspiró y dejó su tenedor en el plato.

—Tu mamá dijo que tenías que comer esto —insistió. Henry arrugó el ceño y se metió una cucharada de guiso de espinaca a la boca.

—Es asqueroso —declaró decididamente. Reid se llevó una mano a la barbilla, examinando la situación. Como parte de su licenciatura en psicología (1) había estudiado psicología infantil, y sabía que la mente infantil funcionaba con recompensas.

—Si te lo comes todo, te dejaré ver televisión por un rato —intentó convencerlo Reid. Sin embargo, la única respuesta que recibió fue una mirada enojada que él le dirigió. ¿Qué más podría ofrecerle? —Está bien, ¿quieres dibujar un rato? Si te comes todo el plato, te dejaré ir a dormir un poco más tarde.

Henry sólo lo miró, llevándose otra cucharada a la boca.

—No quiero más, estoy lleno —declaró, cruzándose de brazos con decisión. Reid dejó escapar un bufido de frustración. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese niño? Hasta donde él sabía, los niños solían confiar en las autoridades, especialmente si sus padres les decían que lo hicieran. JJ seguramente le había indicado a Henry que le obedeciera. ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

—Como quieras, pero tu mamá me dijo que si no querías comer, debía mandarte a dormir —señaló Reid —. A dormir, Henry.

Reid esperaba que el niño se levantara y se dirigiera a su dormitorio; pero en lugar de eso, Henry saltó de su silla y salió corriendo al segundo piso. Lo siguiente que Reid escuchó fue la música de un programa infantil.

-o-

¿En qué minuto había pensado que cuidar a un niño sería fácil? Spencer se sentía completamente sobrepasado por el niño, que corría por todo el segundo piso. Con un suspiro, se dejó caer sobre el sillón.

La casa de JJ y William era un lugar acogedor y bien decorado. No era difícil notar la mano de JJ en las fotos que decoraban las paredes; fotos de la familia en sus vacaciones, celebrando distintas fechas o simplemente en situaciones de la vida diaria. Incluso había una foto de la UAC (2), en la que todos aparecían celebrando y riendo en el cumpleaños de Hotch. A pesar del orden que reinaba en la casa, en esos momentos lo último que se sentía era tranquilidad.

Poco después de escuchar el sonido de la televisión, Reid había subido al segundo piso y había apagado la televisión, insistiéndole a Henry que fuera a dormir. Por toda respuesta, el niño le había sacado la lengua y había empezado a correr por toda la casa. ¿No se suponía que los niños obedecían lo que los adultos decían?

—¡Quiero ver televisión! ¡Quiero ver televisión! —Henry estaba junto a él, saltando con impaciencia. Ya había pasado un la hora a la que JJ le había dicho que lo enviara a la cama, y Henry no parecía estar más dispuesto a dormir de lo que estaba al llegar Reid. Spencer empezaba a desesperarse con ese niño que no pensaba hacerle caso.

—No, tu mamá dijo que no podías ver televisión —le contestó él, seriamente. "Con los niños hay que demostrar autoridad", se dijo, recordando uno de sus libros, "si no, nunca obedecerán".

—¡Pero yo quiero ver televisión! —Protestó Henry, haciendo un puchero. Reid se mordió el labio. ¿Qué haría si se ponía a llorar? Rápidamente empezó a analizar lo que había leído acerca del tema, buscando qué hacer en caso de rabieta.

Pero Henry no se puso a llorar; por el contrario, empezó a correr como un loco alrededor de la mesa, mientras repetía una y otra vez que quería ver televisión. Con todo el ruido que hacía, Reid no podía concentrarse en sus pensamientos. Mecánicamente, sacó una moneda del bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a juguetear con ella. Solía hacerlo cuando estaba distraído y necesitaba concentrarse.

Estaba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que no notó que Henry se había acercado a él y estaba observando con atención los movimientos de la moneda en la mano de Reid.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Reid dio un respingo al oír la voz infantil.

—Pues… ¿quieres ver un truco de magia? —Dijo Reid rápidamente. Henry parecía estar interesado, y sería una forma de tenerlo tranquilo por un momento.

—¡Sí! —Henry parecía entusiasmado por la idea y se sentó al lado de Reid. Spencer se paró para quedar delante del niño.

Con lentitud puso la moneda frente al niño, para que éste viera bien de qué se trataba.

—Es una moneda normal, ¿verdad? —Le dijo mientras le indicaba a Henry que la tocara. El niño lo hizo, con una mirada seria, que revelaba el profundo interés que lo embargaba en esos instantes. —Pues bien, ahora la haré desaparecer con un pase mágico —agregó, encerrando la moneda en su puño —. Sopla —le indicó a Henry, quien observaba la maniobra con los ojos muy abiertos.

El niño hizo lo que Reid le indicaba. Unos segundos después abrió el puño, revelando que no había nada dentro de él.

—¿Dónde está? —Dijo Henry, impresionado. Reid sonrió. Al parecer el simple truco de magia había logrado interesar al niño y tranquilizarlo.

—Pues… —divagó, con un aire estudiado que atrajo aún más la atención del pequeño —. Deja revisar tus orejas, Henry —dijo, llevando una de sus manos al oído del niño.

Lo siguiente que Henry supo vio fue la mano de su padrino mostrándole la misma moneda que había visto desaparecer unos segundos atrás. Ansiosamente, la tomó en su manito, revisándola cuidadosamente. Sí, era la misma moneda que había visto en las manos de tío Spencer unos segundos antes. Al mirar a Reid, los ojos del niño reflejaban un nuevo respeto.

Spencer se sorprendió. ¿Con un truco tan simple había logrado captar la atención del niño? Se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que lo había logrado, pero notó que el niño empezaba a aburrirse. ¿Qué podría hacer para mantenerlo calmado? Reid no sabía nada de niño, pero cuando él tenía tres años le gustaban mucho los experimentos.

—Oye, ¿quieres ver algo genial?

-o-

Spencer y Henry estaban en la cocina, observando atentamente una montañita de bicarbonato que Reid había puesto sobre la mesa. Después de registrar toda la cocina, Reid sólo había encontrado bicarbonato y vinagre para hacer un experimento seguro.

—Bien, ahora echaré un poco de vinagre dentro del agujero del volcán —Spencer le explicó a Henry —. Cuando lo haga, tienes que echarte un poco atrás, porque esto va a explotar un poco.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la mención de la explosión. ¿Sería grande? ¿Haría un gran _BOOM_? Se aprestó a observar con atención, sabiendo que lo que le esperaba sería algo interesante.

Reid tomó la botella de vinagre y la dio vuelta sobre el montoncito de polvos blancos. Rápidamente, se echó un paso hacia atrás y tomó la mano de Henry, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo. No era que la mezcla fuera peligrosa, pero no quería que el niño se ensuciara más de lo previsto.

—Cuidado, Henry —murmuró, advirtiendo que el niño miraba el experimento con admiración. Reid sintió que un sentimiento cálido le invadía el pecho. La sonrisa de Henry ante el sencillo experimento lo sorprendía gratamente. Tal vez había logrado prender la llama de un futuro genio.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que el experimento era sencillo, algo no estaba bien. Reid se dio cuenta de que no había calculado bien las proporciones y había echado demasiado vinagre sobre el bicarbonato. La mezcla efervescente escurría por las "laderas" del volcán, manchando la mesa y cayendo sobre el suelo. En cosa de segundos, el suelo de la cocina estaba cubierto de la mezcla. Henry y Reid intercambiaron miradas culpables.

—Ven, Henry, a la cama —dijo Reid, tras analizar la situación. Lo mejor sería que llevara a Henry a dormir, para poder limpiar la cocina en paz. Tomó al pequeño en brazos, para evitar que se manchara los pies con la mezcla que seguía burbujeando en el suelo.

En el segundo piso, se dirigió al dormitorio del niño y lo dejó sobre la cama. Henry se sentó en el borde y lo miró, como si no entendiera muy bien qué había pasado.

—Ahora, necesito que duermas, Henry. Yo limpiaré el desastre que dejamos en la cocina antes de que tu mamá llegue —le explicó Reid, indicándole que se acostara —. Y tienes que prometerme que no repetirás esto cuando estés solo —añadió, con una sonrisa cómplice. _O JJ me asesinará lentamente, _dijo para sus adentros.

Henry le devolvió una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Seguro que a mamá no le gustaría que dejara esos desastres en la cocina.

-o-

Reid arrugó el ceño y se dispuso a buscar un paño en los muebles de la cocina. ¿Dónde guardaría JJ los artículos de limpieza? Seguramente fuera del alcance de Henry, para que no pudiera tomar los elementos peligrosos. Se fijó en una de las repisas sobre el lavaplatos.

—Aquí están —se dijo, abriendo las puertas del pequeño mueble y revelando una colección de artículos de limpieza. Sacó lo que necesitaba y se dispuso a empezar. Algo colorido en la puerta del refrigerador llamó su atención.

Era un dibujo de lo que parecían ser dos niños jugando. Los colores eran fuertes y destacaban sobre el blanco de la hoja. Una sonrisa atravesaba el rostro de ambos niños y una letras irregulares en una esquina mostraban el nombre del niño. Se veía que Henry era un niño feliz, reflexionó Reid. Recordaba cuando él tenía tres años. También había sido feliz, había sido antes de que todo en su vida se fuera a la mierda. Antes de que su mamá dejara de salir de la casa, antes de que su padre se fuera. Antes de transformarse en el solitario niño genio.

Un ruido a sus espaldas llamó su atención. Se dio vuelta rápidamente para ver qué era y su mirada se encontró con los enormes ojos de Henry.

—¿Por qué no estás en la cama, Henry? —Le preguntó al niño, levantando las cejas. Henry se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a su padrino.

—Quiero ayudarte —dijo, con total naturalidad, señalando el suelo de la cocina. Reid se encogió de hombros y le tendió un poco de papel de cocina.

—Está bien, pero cuando terminemos te vas a la cama —decidió Reid, empezando a pasar el papel de cocina por el suelo para limpiar la viscosa mezcla. Henry se inclinó a su lado, poniéndose de cuclillas e imitándolo con pequeños movimientos circulares. —Mira, hazlo así —le indicó Reid, dibujando círculos más grandes en el suelo. Henry lo imitó concienzudamente.

En unos minutos lograron quitar la mezcla del suelo, no sin esfuerzo y con bastante gasto de papel de cocina. Pero al menos eso estaba listo. Reid abrió un pequeño armario que estaba junto a la despensa, donde estaban las escobas y esas cosas. Al menos JJ era predecible a la hora de guardar sus cosas.

—Ahora limpiaremos el suelo con la mopa —le explicó a Henry, mientras llenaba de agua el balde. Henry se acercó a él, mientras Reid enjuagaba la mopa en el balde. Cuando el adulto la apoyó en el suelo, Henry la aferró con sus manitos. Había visto a su madre hacerlo muchas veces, y quería ayudar a tío Spencer a hacerlo. Él era un niño grande y podía hacerlo.

Reid no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver como la manecitas de Henry aferraban la mopa. Parecía que quería demostrarle que era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

—Lo haremos juntos —le dijo al niño, mientras empezaba a mover la mopa en círculos sobre el suelo. Henry seguía sus movimientos concentradamente, como si temiera equivocarse en cualquier momento.

—¿Vas a venir otra vez? —dijo de repente el niño. Reid se detuvo, sorprendido. —Eres más simpático que Jenny… —murmuró Henry, como si se avergonzara.

—Si tú quieres que venga, lo haré —contestó Reid tras unos segundos. Henry lo miró; una sonrisa adorable iluminaba su rostro infantil.

Pronto, el suelo de la cocina estuvo impecable, sin huellas de lo que había pasado un rato antes. Reid respiró aliviado, JJ no tendría por qué saber eso. Tendría que asegurarse de que Henry no dijera nada. Sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que eso no sería problema.

—Bien, pero no debes decirle a tu mamá el desastre que hicimos —dijo, con un gesto de complicidad hacia el niño. Henry le guiñó el ojo juguetonamente, provocando una nueva sonrisa por parte de Reid. —Ahora, a dormir, Henry. Ya pasó tu hora de dormir.

Tomó al niño en brazos y subió con él al segundo piso. La pieza de Henry estaba decorada con sus dibujos infantiles, y un par de cuadros que representaban escenas de cuentos infantiles. Era una habitación alegre, que demostraba que Henry vivía rodeado de amor y cariño. Dejó al niño sobre la frazada de colores que estaba en la cama. Henry se deslizó rápidamente entre las sábanas.

—Buenas noches, Henry —dijo Reid, dirigiéndose al marco de la puerta. Antes de que pudiera llegar ahí, una voz infantil lo detuvo.

—¿Y mi cuento? Mami siempre me lee mi cuento antes de dormir —Spencer miró al niño, que había tomado un libro de tapas coloridas de su mesita de noche. Las manos del niño estaban estiradas hacia él, con el libro entre ellas.

—Está bien, ¿qué libro es? —preguntó, sentándose junto a Henry.

—"Hora de dormir para la estrella bebé" (3)—respondió Henry, abriendo el libro. Reid empezó a leer, mientras el niño seguía sus palabras con el dedo.

—"Había una vez una estrella bebé. La estrella vivía cerca del sol. Y cada noche, a la hora de dormir, la pequeña estrella quería divertirse un poco" —leyó Spencer. Henry seguía cada una de sus palabras con suma atención, mirando los dibujos del libro —". Brillaba y brillaba, jugando en el cielo mientras titilaba sin parar. Y decía: '¡Mamá, huiré si me haces decir buenas noches!'" —Reid se detuvo y Henry lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No pares, ¡sigue! —reclamó, cruzándose de brazos. Divertido por la cara del niño, Reid prosiguió con la lectura.

—"Entonces, su madre lo besaba en su brillante nariz y decía: "No importa dónde vayas, no importa dónde estés, no importa cuánto crezcas, incluso si te vas lejos; yo siempre te querré porque siempre serás mi pequeña estrella" —terminó de leer Reid. Henry pronunció las últimas palabras junto a él. Se notaba que ese era su libro preferido, seguramente JJ o William se lo leían a diario. Era totalmente diferente de los libros que le leía su madre a esa edad.

—Gracias, Spence —dijo el niño, echándose hacia atrás en su cama —. Buenas noches —agregó, arrebujándose entre las sábanas y cerrando los ojos.

—Buenas noches, Henry —le respondió Reid, levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la pieza de Henry.

Quizás podría ver algo de televisión en el living del primer piso. Ese día daban un especial de Star Wars en un canal de ciencia ficción, seguramente aún alcanzaría a ver algo.

-o-

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo despertó. Se había quedado dormido viendo "La amenaza fantasma", al parecer. El televisor seguía emitiendo imágenes y sonido, por lo que Reid se estiró y tomó el control remoto para apagarla. Mientras se desperezaba en el sofá, vio la hora en su reloj. Eran poco más de las seis de la mañana. Por la ventana del living empezaban a asomarse los primeros rayos del sol.

—¿Spence? —la voz de JJ sonaba pastosa. Obviamente había bebido más de la cuenta, se notaba en su forma torpe de caminar.

—Buenos días, JJ —la saludó Reid con una sonrisa burlona. Tendría mucho material para molestar a su amiga al día siguiente. —Ya que ya llegaste, puedo ir a dormir un poco más a mi casa. Recuerda que tenemos que estar en la carrera de Hotch a las nueve y media. Duerme un poco.

—No quiero hablar ahora—bufó ella, dirigiéndose a las escaleras —. Nos vemos en la carrera.

—Está bien —asintió Spencer —. Descansa —añadió, antes de salir por la cocina.

* * *

(1) Traducción aproximada de B.A_, Bachelor in Arts_, que es un título académico. Reid tiene tanto en psicología, como en sociología.

(2)Unidad de Análisis de Comportamiento, la traducción más aproximada de BAU, "Behavioural Analysis Unit".

(3) "_Bedtime for Baby Star"_, la historia que JJ le lee a Henry en el episodio _"There's no Place Like Home"_. La historia fue creada especialmente para la serie. La traducción que aparece aquí es mía, disculpen los errores.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
